


Отличное решение

by Renie_D



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изуми покосился на бэттери. Расстояние в сорок шагов не спасало ни от злобного рыка, ни от булькающих звуков в ответ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отличное решение

— Н-н-н-н-но... йа-а-а-а... н-н-н-н-не... — Михаши всхлипывал и заикался. 

Изуми покосился на бэттери. Расстояние в сорок шагов не спасало ни от злобного рыка, ни от булькающих звуков в ответ. Блин, и угораздило же его встать рядом. Но на крошечном поле спрятаться от этой парочки было негде.

— Да чтоб тебя!

От вопля Абе подпрыгнул не только Михаши, но и Ханаи, размахивавший битой неподалеку. 

Изуми прикрыл глаза.

Абе нависал над Михаши как злая голодная куница над цыпленком и выглядел по-настоящему страшно.

«О нет. Нет-нет-нет. Надо сконцентрироваться!»

Изуми резко взмахнул битой и чуть не заехал себе по колену под рев:

— Нормально скажи! Ты специально так бросил?

Абе не то чтобы пугал Изуми. Четкие команды из дома во время игр вселяли в него уверенность и даже помогали. Просто...

— Хватит! Мямлить!

Изуми втянул голову в плечи. Ладно, это и вправду нервировало. Какая тут тренировка, когда дергаешься от каждого звука и рискуешь заработать косоглазие, стараясь не пялиться на них слишком явно.  
Вот невезуха!

Он огляделся. Ханаи упорно размахивал битой и делал вид, что оглох. Таджима же вприпрыжку бежал через поле в их сторону, и Изуми с облегчением выдохнул. Сложная моральная дилемма — прийти на помощь Михаши или нет — решилась сама собой.

Голос Абе дал петуха, когда Таджима хлопнул его по плечу и повис на Михаши.

— Не ори, Абе, — широко улыбнулся Таджима. 

— Михаши, — он обнял питчера за плечи и ободряюще сжал их, — он на тебя не сердится, правда. Он просто хочет знать, почему ты бросил не ту подачу.

— Но... но...

— Да-да, — нетерпеливо топнул ногой Абе. — Ты попал в страйк, но я просил не фастбол!

— Опять? — к Изуми подошел Сакаегучи и, вздохнув, остановился рядом. — Что на этот раз?

Изуми пожал плечами.

— Минуточку! — над полем пронесся звонкий голос Момокан. — Таджима-кун, иди сюда!

Она взмахнула рукой у кромки поля, привлекая их внимание. 

— И вы тоже! Все, кроме Абе и Михаши, подойдите.

— Слушайте сюда! — приказала Момокан, нахмурившись. Внимательно оглядела всех по очереди и кивнула самой себе. — С сегодняшнего дня я запрещаю вам вмешиваться в разговоры Михаши и Абе.

Таджима подскочил на месте.

— Почему это? 

— Особенно это касается тебя, — палец Момокан уперся ему в грудь чуть ниже красной надписи на майке. — Знаю, знаю. Вы переживаете, что Михаши потеряет настрой и не сможет подавать. Но им необходимо научиться разговаривать друг с другом. Понимаете?

— Совсем не надо вмешиваться? — уточнил Изуми, недоумевая. — А если...

— Дайте им шанс! — ободряюще улыбнулась Момокан и щелкнула его по козырьку кепки. Мизутани хохотнул, а Изуми наморщил нос и натянул ее обратно поглубже. — Михаши, конечно, робкий и неуверенный, но его так просто не сбить.

— Ладно! — Таджима почесал макушку. — То есть совсем-совсем не вмешиваться? Вообще?

— Вообще! — отрезала Момокан. Прищурилась и угрожающе посмотрела на каждого. — Выполнять!

— Есть! — хором заорали они.

Изуми улыбнулся. Быть частью команды — это всегда приятно. Внутри рождается такое теплое и щекочущее чувство.

— А теперь продолжайте тренировку, у нас осталось совсем немного времени!

— Есть! — Громче всех крикнул Изуми. Напряжение, сковывавшее плечи и давившее на грудь, наконец-то исчезло, и он глубоко вздохнул. Еще тридцать замахов, и можно будет приступить к уборке поля.

Он неторопливо вернулся с Ханаи и Сакаегучи на свое место. 

Сумерки медленно сгущались, и по ногам тянуло долгожданной вечерней прохладой. Утренние тренировки не слишком нравились Изуми из-за солнца, припекавшего с каждой минутой сильнее. Сейчас все было наоборот.

Встав поудобнее, Изуми перехватил биту.

— Да сколько можно-то, а! Ты мне ответишь когда-нибудь или нет?

Изуми сбился с ритма, и удар вышел вялый, вполсилы. Таким не отобьешь даже слабую подачу младшеклассника.

— Ну что там у них еще? — устало пробормотал Сакаегучи. 

— Что бы ни было, нам велено не вмешиваться, — вздохнул Ханаи и снял с плеча биту. — Давайте тренироваться!

— Й-а... Й-а... Й-а...

— Абе! — заорал Таджима, приставив ладони ко рту рупором, прямо над ухом. Изуми от неожиданности отшатнулся, толкнув плечом подошедшего ближе Сакаегучи. — Он говорит, что не разглядел в сумерках знаки! И он извиняется!

— А ты откуда знаешь? — удивленно спросил Изуми, обернувшись. — Ой-й-е...

Над головой Таджимы возвышалась Момокан. В ее глазах отражалось зарево заката, а прищур не сулил ничего хорошего.

— Я что сказала пять минут назад?! — Она занесла растопыренную руку над головой Таджимы. — А?!

— Мне конец... — пробормотал тот и попятился.

Заворожено рассматривая красноватый блеск в глазах Момокан, Изуми подумал, что психующий Абе — не самое страшное, что сегодня с ними произошло.

Злорадно ухмыляясь, Момокан подбросила в ладони моток ярко-желтого скотча, которым они пользовались для разметки. 

— Если ты не можешь промолчать, Таджима-кун, — ласково произнесла она, отрывая конец ленты с сухим резким хрустом, от которого Изуми передернуло до самого копчика. — То я тебе помогу...

— Ай! — Таджима нырнул ужом под их локти и помчался по полю. Из-под его шиповок в разные стороны полетели комки земли и пыль.

— А ну стоять! 

Перед глазами Изуми мелькнули две темные косы и мазнули концами по его лицу.

— Ему конец! — с восторгом выдохнул Сакаегучи.

— А ты куда? — вопль Абе заставил их подпрыгнуть и резко обернуться. 

Наперерез Таджиме, подвывая и размахивая руками, бежал Михаши. Общительность Абе, видимо, сподвигла его на крайние меры, на побег. Увидев, что Абе следует за ним, он тоненько взвизгнул и припустил сильнее.

Изуми его не осуждал.

Таджима резко вильнул перед Михаши, что-то проорал ему и дернул за рукав, увлекая за собой. 

— Стоять! — преследовали и не думали тормозить, следуя за ними по пятам.

— Догонят! — с восторгом выдохнул Ханаи. Судя по глазам, сейчас его гораздо больше волновал бюст Момокан, подпрыгивавший в такт шагам, чем судьба беглецов-сокомандников. — Точно догонят!

— На Абе защита. Может, повезет, — неуверенно пробубнил Сакаегучи.

— Бедный Михаши. У меня от Абе мурашки, — содрогнулся Изуми. — Вот бы кому рот заклеить.  
Ханаи и Сакаегучи уставились на него с немым восторгом.

— Ну что? — насупился он в ответ.

— Ты гений! — Сакаегучи радостно захлопал в ладоши. — Если он не сможет орать, Михаши сможет собираться с духом сколько потребуется.

— Ты капитан! Ты должен сказать об этом тренеру! — Вцепившись в руку Ханаи, Сакаегучи потащил его за собой. — Догоним их!

С лязгом и грохотом сетчатая дверь раз за разом врезалась в заграждение, и Изуми, открыв рот, смотрел, как маленькие фигурки, почти черные на фоне оранжевого заката, исчезают в проеме одна за другой.

—Э-э-э-э, — Мизутани, замерший неподалеку, с недоумением посмотрел на него.

Изуми подмигнул, закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. В траве тихо стрекотали цикады, издалека доносились приглушенные вопли, а вокруг наконец-то стало тихо и спокойно.

Он поднял биту, покрутил в ладонях и перехватил рукоять поудобнее. Тридцать замахов сами себя не сделают. Что же касается остальных... Хорошая пробежка еще никому не вредила.


End file.
